


Agreeing to Getting Messy

by Rivulet027



Category: Leverage
Genre: Caretaking, Developing Friendships, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Sophie and Parker are still getting used to each other, but that doesn't mean Sophie doesn't recognize that they're family now and that Parker wants to ask her a question.
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux & Parker (Leverage)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	Agreeing to Getting Messy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doranwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/gifts).



> A/N: Yes, I worked a Magic School Bus quote into this. It just sort of happened.

Sophie finds excuses for the guys, gets them to leave her and Parker alone for a moment, and then goes to stand in front of Parker. She’s perching on the back of the couch enjoying a sandwich that Eliot made for her. Sophie raises her eyebrows. She wants to cross her arms, but while it would make her more comfortable she doesn’t want to use closed off body language for this conversation. Parker raises one eyebrow and then takes a large bite of her sandwich.

“It’s curious the things you can learn by carefully watching someone,” Sophie comments neutrally.

Parker tilts her head, then eyes her sandwich like she wants to take another bite and avoid this entire conversation. “I was careful.”

Sophie really wants to point out that she’s been doing this longer than Parker, but she really is curious as to what Parker is working up to ask her and she doesn’t want to risk Parker clamming up and not asking. Eventually she settles for praise, “You were.”

Parker goes absolutely perfectly still.

Alec would’ve done good with praise. Eliot wouldn’t. Sophie tells herself she couldn’t have known that Parker isn’t sure how to take praise. She’s difficult to read and they’re still getting to know one another. She tries honesty next, “I did mean that. I didn’t want to make you defensive and I’m sorry that I have. I’m getting the sense that you want to ask me something and I’d like to know that it is.”

“You’re very good at the whole,” Parker trails off and gestures at Sophie, her hand motion starting at the top of Sophie’s head and working its way down. She pauses to stare at Sophie’s shoes. “I don’t want my first reaction on a job to be stabbing someone who’s hitting on me, anymore. It’s be fine if I was on my own. “

She tilts her head the other way, studying Sophie silently, as she takes another large bite of her sandwich.

“You’re not on your own anymore.”

As much as any of them may posture sometimes Sophie is beginning to suspect that as long as the five of them are alive no one is going to have to be on their own anymore unless they really want to be, and even that it would probably be just for a break or a solo job, the alone wouldn’t last. Parker stops chewing to press her lips together. Sophie can understand her worry.

“Parker, you’re allowed to make mistakes.”

Parker swallows and comments, “Get messy?”

“Take chances,” Sophie agrees.

Parker grins.

“I’m going to get a glass of wine,” Sophie decides. “Do you want anything to drink?”

Parker shakes her head.

Sophie nods, then smiles as she kicks off her shoes. “I think we’re about the same size. See if these fit. It’s not a concern if they don’t. You finish your sandwich. I’ll have a drink. Then we’ll walk over to my place and try some clothes. If you’re feeling up for it I have a measuring tape and we can do some online shopping.”

It’s been too long since she did some shopping.

“You’re not going to try and drag me to the mall?” Parker asks with a suspicious look.

“Absolutely not.” Sophie shudders.

“I hate the mall,” Parker says as she slides off the back of the couch and actually settles onto the cushions.

“I hate it too,” Sophie agrees.

They grin at each other.


End file.
